


A Little Bit More

by Star55



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a burst of air as the door to the café opens and in walks the girl Zayn has had a crush on for the better part of a year now, Perrie Edwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256)

  


 

“Here comes your girlfriend.”

Zayn throws a glare in her sister’s direction. “She’s not my girlfriend,” she mutters.

Doniya just laughs and shakes her head, and walks away; leaving Zayn behind the counter of their family owned and run shop. A lot of people assumed that just because they’re Muslim that they would have some kind of ethnic food shop but her parents decided to run a quaint café that specialises in a lot of home-made treats. 

Every day, Zayn’s mum wakes up early to start making the things they sell in their café. The most popular item on their menu is the colourful macarons. Zayn’s favourite are the green ones. 

There’s a burst of air as the door to the café opens and in walks the girl Zayn has had a crush on for the better part of a year now, Perrie Edwards. 

They go to school together and only share art class but every interaction Zayn has had with Perrie has left her with clammy hands and a racing heart. Perrie is _gorgeous_. She’s got the most adorable laugh and the way she scrunches up her nose makes Zayn want to just sketch her until her fingers bleed. There’s something about Perrie that makes Zayn’s entire world tilt on its axis. It’s a rush every time she sees Perrie, and even though she isn’t very articulate whenever she’s around Perrie, it’s always worth it, just to see Perrie smile at her.

“Hi, Zayn!” Perrie says with a bright smile in Zayn’s direction. 

“Hi, Perrie,” Zayn replies, hoping that Perrie can’t see how red her face is from the other side of the counter. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Zayn can see Doniya shaking her head, laughter written all over her face. She’s a crap older sister, Zayn thinks. If she was a _good_ sister, she wouldn’t be standing where Perrie can’t see her and making faces at Zayn. If she was a good sister, she would be out here serving Perrie rather than letting Zayn bumble her way through it. But she _wasn’t_ a good sister. Not at all. Zayn prefers Safaa anyway, and not just because she’s still young enough to worship Zayn and not make fun of her. But mostly that.

Perrie gives Zayn a beaming smile as she places her order and Zayn nods stupidly, unable to say anything at that moment. Perrie patiently waits off to the side for Zayn to make her order, a sandwich to go, and a couple of the delicious pink macarons. 

As she finishes with Perrie’s sandwich, Zayn glances over at Doniya who has made her way back to behind the counter and is now at Zayn’s elbow.

“Ask her out,” Doniya whispers, nudging Zayn a little.

Zayn shakes her head. “I can’t,” she says emphatically. 

“Why not?” Doniya asks, a hard edge to her tone. 

“What if she says no?” Zayn whispers back urgently.

“What if she says yes?” Doniya counters.

Before Zayn can even open her mouth to protest, Doniya is calling out Perrie’s name. She looks adorable when she looks up, her legs slightly crossed and her pink backpack riding low on her back. Perrie shoots them a smile and Zayn’s insides flutter pleasantly. 

“Are you interested in going on a date with my sister?” Doniya asks bluntly.

The apples of Perrie’s cheeks turn pink and her gaze darts between Zayn and Doniya. Zayn feels her face flush hotly and she ducks her head, embarrassed.

She’s going to say no, Zayn can feel it. She hears Perrie moving closer to the counter and she knows what is going to come out of Perrie’s mouth before it even opens.

“I’d love to.”

Zayn looks up in shock. “What?” she blurts out before her brain can even catch up to her mouth.

Perrie smiles shyly at her. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Doniya roughly elbows Zayn in the side and she winces at the contact. “Zayn can’t wait. I’ll even drive you both, if you want?”

Zayn bites her lip as she looks at her sister. “Umm, yeah, that’d be cool.”

Perrie smiles. “Great!” she exclaims. “Give me your number and I’ll text you.” She pulls out her phone and passes it over to Zayn. Zayn punches in her number and presses save, making sure that it’s definitely saved properly before she passes the phone back to Perrie. She then hands her the sandwich and macarons she ordered and Perrie accepts them gratefully. 

“Umm,” Zayn starts stupidly. “Are you free this weekend?”

“I am,” Perrie replies. “We could go to a movie?”

“I love movies,” Zayn says and immediately curses herself for her stupid reply. “I mean, I’d love to.”

“Great,” Perrie replies. “Thanks for my sandwich. I’ll text you later, alright?”

Zayn nods. “Alright.”

She watches Perrie leave, her blonde ponytail bouncing with every step. Zayn couldn’t tear her gaze away, even if she tried. She sighs to herself once Perrie is completely out of sight and the mood is instantly ruined by Doniya laughing loudly.

“Oh, sis,” she says. “You’re so adorable.”

Zayn crinkles her nose and pokes her tongue out at her sister. “You’re mean,” she replies.

“Don’t say that!” Doniya exclaims. “I’m the one who’s driving you on your date! Your very _first_ date ever. With a girl you’ve had a crush on for a year. It’s serendipity!” 

Zayn can’t stop the grin that forms across her face when a text message from an unknown number appears on her screen with the short message “can’t wait for our date! Xo Perrie”. Her heart beats a little harder in her chest and she texts back immediately, hoping beyond all hope that she sounds cool and not like an idiot with a crush.

Doniya gives her a side hug and kisses the top of her head before she passes Zayn the broom. “Love may be in the air,” she begins, “but these floors are filthy. Get to work.” She winks at Zayn and starts singing “Love is in the air” obnoxiously loudly. 

It should be annoying to Zayn, but she can’t help but smile and hum along to the tune as she sweeps the floors. Her skin tingles with excitement every time her phone vibrates in her pocket with another text message from Perrie and her stomach swoops every time her gaze stops on the little ‘xo’ at the end of every text message. She can’t wait for the weekend now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth contribution to [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256)
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
